


与茄子过于亲密的后果

by NN_NoName



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NN_NoName/pseuds/NN_NoName
Summary: ▪KT▪严重ooc预警，两个人都有点不正常▪全部臆想产物▪不适请随时叉出去





	与茄子过于亲密的后果

01

皮质的镣铐内侧细软的绒毛蹭的脚踝有些发痒。即使日历已从第三季度悄然奔向第四，也无法掩盖气温依旧居高不下的事实。

堂本刚此时此刻正坐在沙发上，把自己蜷成一个球——穿着宽松中裤的双腿圈在结实的臂膀间，白嫩的脚跟踩着沙发的边沿，圆润的膝盖几乎要将整张脸都挡住。

他捧着自己的杯子，抿了一小口茶。

“好热啊……”

02

盛夏时剪短的头发*此时已经不再那样干练。虽然依然给予观众清爽的感觉，却也不似几周前那样展露强大的气场。

他又变回那个“人们熟知的”、“留着柔软中长发的”堂本刚了。

将双脚放到地毯上，伸长了胳膊让手中的杯子与玻璃茶几发出一声清脆的声响，镣铐碰擦发出的声响将他的思绪一下子拉回了几年前。

“那时候的头发，大概有这么长吧……”

兀自嘟囔着，在肩头比划*。

03

堂本光一回家的时候，伴着女儿一阵清脆脚步声而来的，是一句慢悠悠、软绵绵的“你回来啦～”。

是家的味道。

放下手中的提包，将钥匙留在放置于玄关的陶碗中，他脱了鞋，抱起女儿，往客厅的方向走去。

女儿热情地舔了舔他的脸颊，伴着他轻柔的抚摸。

路过时将小家伙放回自己的窝里，他在落座沙发前便先于身体一步地凑上去与堂本刚接吻。

温柔，传递着爱意，却又单纯而不带有一丝情欲。

“tsuyo很乖哦～”

04

恶魔笑了。

露出了两颗尖尖的獠牙。

05

可在堂本光一眼中，那危险的东西又是那样的可爱。

他爱惨了那份危险。

甚至要他用生命作为代价，他也无所谓。

06

不过他很笃定，眼前的恶魔不会要他性命。

或者说，恶魔要的确实是他的命，不过不是一次付清——分期还款。而期限，是他的一生。

07

将人放在一边的手铐握到掌中，顺从地将那双自己伸过来的白皙手腕锁住，又捏着连接处晃了晃，故意发出了一些声响。

他是他的俘虏*。

堂本光一，是堂本刚的所有物。

他此生已经注定无法逃脱他的控制。

08

带茧的手掌第无数次轻抚他的脸颊，最终停止在虚掩他左耳的动作上。他吞下一些不受控制而分泌出的唾液，终于让声带工作了：“哪里错了？”

恶魔纯净的笑容仿佛天使般干净的孩童：“kochan不是很清楚的吗？”

“tsuyo很乖哦～tsuyo有乖乖地等kochan回来给tsuyo惩罚哦～”

09

简直就是欠收拾。

10

在内心中轻叹的确是自己早年规矩没有做好，过分纵容才养成了恶魔坏习惯的堂本光一捏着那段小小的铁链站起了身，顺势将过分乖巧的堂本刚也从柔软的沙发中拉了起来。

“知道该做什么？”

“要睡水槽。”

“……乖孩子。”

11

特质的水槽有比单人床还宽敞的空间，同时，从堂本家的用途来说，比起饲养鱼类，他更像是玻璃制的恶魔专用禁闭室。

将手脚都被束缚住的人轻轻放进早就铺上柔软寝具的水槽之后，堂本光一才解开了他的限制——但是并没有允许他结束拘束状态——堂本刚不得不继续保持着手脚紧靠的姿势。

12

然后忠犬也踏入了那个空间。

13

轻柔地托起一条纤细的小腿，却又粗暴地直接把裤管推到腿根处，堂本光一迫不及待地伸出舌头，舔上了白净的大腿内侧。

舌苔的热度让堂本刚本能地瑟缩了一下，与此同时，堂本光一尝到了一丝淡淡的咸味。

得寸进尺般地将舌面又往前推进了几毫米，他撅起薄唇，接触着属于另一个人的组织，发出了吮吸的声音。

然后是第二下、第三下……

直到留下领他满意的痕迹，才终于饶过了那块可怜的软肉。

14

略微退开一段距离，他眯着眼观察自己的杰作，像一只饱餐了的猫，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

15

然后就被吻住了。

16

炽热的，带着熟悉的气息，掠夺着他的氧气储备。

17

好似有不可能存在的金属碰撞声在脑后响起，两条手臂在肩头微微向内收起，大有下一步会夹住他头颅的架势。

狭小的玻璃空间变得燥热不堪，就连空气中氧气的含量都仿佛在极速下降。可是两人却无视了这些，忘情地继续着接吻，俨然一场激烈而无言的比赛。

18

“我是你的。”

一吻终了，堂本刚餍足地将唇上已经分不清所属的液体舔净，好似刚刚饱食了一顿苹果的小熊猫，亦似一位刚刚结束狩猎的吸血鬼。

“你必须是我的。”

年上的那位居高临下地看着那双眼睛，一字一顿。

“你只能是我的。”

19

“我是你一个人的。”

20

身上那人终于心满意足地低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的手腕，示意可以解开限制了。

英气的双眼因为眼睑的垂下而柔和，柔软的额发不仅让他看他的视线受到阻碍，同时也蹭地他手腕一阵细碎的痒。

当然，这痒也痒在了心上。

21

看似天下无敌的堂本光一其实很没有安全感。没有堂本刚的安抚，他随时都可能成为一个发疯的废人。

看似温柔似水的堂本刚其实是唯我独尊的魔物。驯服了名为堂本光一的怪物，圈养他，亲近他，控制他，命令他。

22

没有比堂本刚更好的驯兽师，也没有比堂本光一更危险的宠物。

没有比堂本光一更废物的瘾君子，也没有比堂本刚更容易上瘾的魔物。

23

君以外い……

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> *参考《Sound & Hecording》2019 10月刊封面
> 
> *参考Party时的脚镣造型
> 
> *参考《H/A/P/P/Y》的歌词


End file.
